1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge assembly and, more particularly, to a triaxial gear-typed hinge assembly and a related electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advanced technology, the electronic device (such as the portable device) includes the touch panel and can be the notebook computer with the tablet computer mode. The electronic device further includes the first body and the second body. The first body is an upper cover whereon the touch panel is disposed, and the second body is a bottom cover whereinside the electronic components, the battery, and the keyboard are installed. The first body and the second body can be rotated back by back to position the screen on the first body outward, so the electronic device can be switched from the notebook computer mode to the tablet computer mode. A conventional dual-axle gear-typed hinge assembly of the electronic device includes the first axle, the second axle and the gear structure. The first axle and the second axle are respectively connected to the first body and the second body of the electronic device. The first axle and the second axle can rotate within a range between 0-360 degrees by the gear structure. Thus, the first body can be folded and unfolded relative to the second body from 0 degrees to 360 degrees.